


Charity

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: Tony and his thoughts or charity and giving.





	Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 136 - charity at beattheblackdog

December was the month most associated with giving or so Tony had found over the years. In the run up to Christmas people although stressed and high strung somehow seemed to be nicer to their fellow human beings. Not all of them of course, people were still committing crimes after all, but in general there was an air of happiness and contentment that hung around December. 

Tony had noticed over the years that it made people want to give back or help out in some way or other. Abby was forever doing work with Habitat for Humanity, Gibbs was an avid woodworker making gifts for the Marine Toys for Tots charity, while others throughout NCIS did things for their own chosen charities.

Tony had a different approach to charity though, he didn’t just see it as something to do in December and it wasn’t just a case of helping the needy or suffering. Tony tried to practice charity all year round, and he saw it as giving back, or being helpful.

Throughout the year, whenever he was able to spare the time he would end up at one of the local youth centres teaching basketball, and being a sounding board for the teens who frequented them. A portion of his paycheque every month went to a fund that helped injured agents and servicemen when they needed extra support. He covered shifts for others at short notice when they needed the time, and he was always around to try and make people feel better with his insurmountable energy when they were having a bad day. 

In his youth he had seen Senior donating to ‘charity’, throwing money in the direction of whichever charity his newest business partner was interested in, trying to gain favour. He had decided then that he was not going to be the same, he would support charities he believed in, and be charitable with his time and skills. While money was important to many charities and was needed for a charities’ continued existence it wasn’t the only thing that they needed.

‘Not everyone has money to throw at a charity, but everyone has something to offer, even if it is only a smile and a few words.’ Tony thought to himself as he finished getting ready for his task that afternoon. He looked in the mirror above the sinks in the bathroom and smiled at his reflection before pulling up his beard and picking up his bag.

It was time to play his biggest undercover role ever. He walked into the children’s ward of the hospital, his bag slung over the shoulder of his red coat, watching the joy appear on all the little faces. His next few hours would be spent entertaining this group of children while he subtly interrogated them to find out exactly what gift they would like for Christmas to inform their parents. After all, what kid doesn’t want to tell Santa exactly what they would like to find under the Christmas tree.


End file.
